Mon combat
by Isfah
Summary: Dans ma vie de lâche, je ne me serai battu qu’une seule fois. Pour toi. Drago/Astoria. OS.


_Petit OS tout fluffy écrit pour la Saint-Valentin..._

**Mon combat.**

Dans ma vie de lâche, je ne me serai battu qu'une seule fois. Tu étais tout ce que mes parents désiraient : belle, riche et de sang pur. Tu étais tout ce qui me manquait : délicate, aimante et courageuse. Mais tu n'étais pas l'aînée, tu n'aurais donc jamais dû m'épouser.

Dès mon enfance, mes parents m'avaient, comme le faisait toute famille noble digne de ce nom, fiancé avec l'aînée de la famille Parkinson. Pansy.

Je me suis servi d'elle. Aujourd'hui je le reconnais. Elle me permettait de m'illusionner sur ma solitude. Elle était là quand mes « amis » me tournaient le dos. Elle était là quand mes nuits s'annonçaient trop calme. Elle était là à me soutenir quand le Maitre se montrait trop dur. Elle était là, mais n'était pas ce que je désirais.

À la fin de ma septième année, j'ai compris qu'elle représentait tout ce que mes parents avaient décidé. Elle était ce que j'avais choisi de fuir.

Pendant deux ans, j'ai tenté d'échapper à ma vie. Je suis allé vivre dans le monde moldu, je n'ai pratiquement pas utilisé la magie, et j'ai compris.

Toutes ces idées ridicules sur la supériorité du sang, la condition inférieure des moldus… n'étaient que le reflet des peurs du monde auquel j'appartenais. Peur de ne pas savoir vivre sans « amis », sans argent, et surtout sans magie.

Puis un jour je suis revenu. Certes je ne voulais pas devenir comme celui que j'avais respecté et crains, mon père, mais je n'étais pas non plus comme les moldus.

Il fallait que je trouve ma propre place, ma raison d'affronter ce que j'avais abandonné.

Et puis j'ai revu Daphné, ta sœur. Bien que dans mon année à Poudlard, je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé du fait que ta famille n'était pas proche de mon idéologie d'avant. Nous avons discuté de tout, de rien… elle cherchait un mari, je cherchais un compromis pour reprendre contact avec ma mère, mon père étant mort à Azkaban.

Nous étions la solution idéale pour l'autre. Nous avions donc décidé de nous fiancer. Je serais apparu comme celui qui avait résisté à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, puisqu'il n'avait pu être prouvé que j'étais un de ses fidèles, n'ayant jamais reçu la marque, et elle serait passée pour celle qui sauvait votre famille au bord de la faillite. Oui tout semblait parfait en théorie.

Puis il y a eu ce jour où j'ai croisé ton regard. Ce jour où tout a basculé.

J'avais rendez-vous avec Daphné chez tes parents pour faire ma demande officielle. Quelques journalistes avaient même été invité, histoire que la nouvelle soit bien étalée dans tout le pays.

J'ai sonné, vérifié que la bague de fiançailles était bien dans ma poche, et attendu qu'on m'ouvre. J'ai entendu des petits pas précipités, la porte s'est ouverte, et tu m'es apparue. Toi, jeune beauté fragile. Toi qui d'un seul regard m'a fait comprendre qu'encore une fois j'empruntais le mauvais chemin. Toi qui par ta simple présence a donné un sens à ma vie. Toi à qui mon cœur a appartenu dès la première seconde.

La suite s'est alors déroulée par automatisme et de manière encore un peu floue dans mes souvenirs. Je suis entré, j'ai salué tes parents et annoncé que je voulais me fiancer avec leur fille. Daphné rayonnait. Même s'il n'y avait aucun sentiment entre nous, elle était celle qui sauvait l'honneur de la famille.

Et c'est alors que tout s'est précipité. Je me suis tourné vers elle, puis vers ton père et j'ai dit « je vous demande la main d'Astoria, Monsieur, votre plus jeune fille ».

Daphné m'a regardé complètement perdue, ton père semblait surpris, et toi… toi tu me méprisais. Ton regard si doux quelques instants plus tôt me transperçait de haine et de colère.

Tu t'es enfuie, je t'ai suivie. Je voulais te dire, t'expliquer que je t'aimais au-delà de ce que j'avais cru possible, que je saurai te rendre heureux… Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps. Tu m'as crié que tu ne voulais pas être mienne, que tu n'étais pas une simple marchandise qu'on échangeait contre un petit pécule, que tu étais humaine et qu'à ce titre tu méritais du respect. Mes belles déclarations sont restées coincées dans ma gorge, tu me rejetais. Je me suis approché, tu étais en larmes et malgré ce que tu m'avais dis, je ne t'en voulais pas.

Comment pouvais-je en vouloir à quelqu'un qui se rebellait contre un choix que j'avais moi-même fui quelques années auparavant ?

Ton père est entré, il nous a vu enlacés, et se méprenant à donné sa bénédiction. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de parler, et t'avais condamnée. Tu n'avais plus le choix, tu étais la prochaine Lady Malefoy.

Ton père s'est alors retiré, nous laissant un peu d'intimité. Puis, contre toute attente, tu m'as à ton tour enlacé, me demandant « pourquoi ? » entre tes sanglots. Avant que je n'ai le temps de t'avouer mes sentiments, tu m'as alors expliqué que j'avais toujours été ton amour d'enfance, que je ne t'avais jamais regardé alors que tu existais tout près. Tu m'as soutenu que tu savais que je n'appartenais pas vraiment au clan auquel mon père se targuait d'appartenir. Tu m'as avoué qu'alors que tu commençais à m'oublier, Daphné était venue te parler de moi, ravivant cette blessure qui t'avait torturée bien des années déjà.

Je suis resté un moment silencieux. Je profitais juste du plaisir de t'avoir dans mes bras. Puis je t'ai tout avoué. J'ai mis ma fierté de côté pour te dire à quel point tu m'avais envouté.

D'ordinaire, un Malefoy ne fait jamais étalage de ses sentiments. D'ordinaire, un Malefoy ne se soucie pas des autres. Oui, mais je ne voulais pas n'être qu'un Malefoy. Je voulais être Drago, alors j'ai baissé ma garde devant toi.

Je t'ai avoué que nos débuts en tant que couple ne seraient pas facile, car il faudrait affronter ma mère et son souci des conventions, Pansy qui, je le savais, m'attendait, et peut-être ta sœur. Je savais que j'aurais du mal à trouver un emploi, et que même si ma fortune personnelle était plus que suffisante, nous n'aurions pas non plus de privilèges…

Mais nous étions deux, et nous nous étions trouvés. Année après année, nous avons construit notre vie jusqu'à ce merveilleux jour.

Tu es encore endormie. Les traits de ton visage sont tirés, vestige du miracle que tu viens d'accomplir, mais tu sembles sereine et heureuse.

À côté de toi, notre fils dort paisiblement.


End file.
